sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Game Show of Carnage pt.2 (rp)
Plot: The Game Master is back with an all new challenge, new traps and puzzles. He kidnapped the last contestants and some new ones. once again the contestants have to work together to survive. Rules # Weapons and powers have been taken away by the Game Master to prevent cheating # Brudikai222 types the dialog and actions of the game master # Contestants can die but will be brought back later at the end of the game # You can add 3 characters total that you would like to rp as Characters The Game Master Axel the Hedgehog Zhao Ling the Tiger Touden the Evil King Asonja the Hedgehog Storm the Fox Act 1 Insanity Returns The Your character(s) wake up strapped to a table the sound of cheering, a dim light shines in the room. "WAKEY WAKEY CONTESTANTS ITS YOUR LOVABLE GAME MASTER AND I SEE WE HAVE SOME RETURNING PLAYERS ALONG WITH NEW ONES THE GAME WILL START in 5 MINUTES." A voice blasted from the speakers. Asonja woke up and struggled against the restraints, growling. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! Not this again! I dont have enough hope for this..." He muttered Axel woke up "No i dont wanna get up Shira... ... WHAT THE HELL!?!?! WHERE ARE WE?!?!?!" "We're back in the game show Axel..." Asonja said, sighing. Storm narrowed her eyes. "Shut it you two, I'm trying to hold back a scream of rage." She growled quietly. "Damn it back here again." Zhao said turning his head at the other 3. "And you losers again....." "Tch its bad enough Im stuck here as well BUT my goody goody counterpart is here as well." A voice could be heard from across the room. "Oh GREAT." Storm muttered. Asonja whimpered and huddled close to himself. He was loosing hope rather quickly "That voice........" Axel said moving his head. " Hello Axel...." the voice simple said. "Touden... but how did you get here." Axel replied trying to free him self. "Our host seems to have universal transcending devices, like the one I used." Touden said sighing. The straps on the tables unloosened and everyone fell onto their feet. "Great now I can kill you!" Touden said dusting himself off. "Normally I'd say "No we must work together...." Im not there is nothing redeemable about you so I'll be happy to kick your teeth in." Axel said tightning his scarf. Storm stepped forward, in between them. "Not today, hedgehogs. We need to keep alive,not kill everyone off. Even IF they are our enemy." Asonja said nothing as he was away from the group. He was highly dis-comfortable as he seemed to have forgotten who Storm is, oddly. "Am I understood?" She growled at them both. Asonja nodded, even though he wasnt in the group. He had his knife, looking at it intensely before putting it back in his pocket. It looked slightly warn and rusted from the many times that it was 'used'. Storm looked around. "Wonder what will happen next.." She murmured to herself, and felt for her M9 that wasn't there. Asonja looked away from everyone and stayed silent. He seemed a bit on-edge at the moment. Axel and Touden seeming ignored Storm and turned to the exit. Zhao joining the group "The Game Master is up to his tricks again so careful we dont wanna die again do we Axel ?" He said in a mocking tone. "That was Raven's fault and I forgave her so stop bringing it up.... Although I still have nightmares." Asonja sighed and sat by a corner Storm grit her teeth when she heard Raven's name. Touden sneered. " I'd die or kill you myself than work with you." "The feeling the same if my powers worked I wouldn't hesitate to put your head through a spike'd wall." Axel retorted. Both Touden's and Axel's foreheads where pressed up against each other. Asonja didnt pull back the fight and just continued to stay in his little corner. "Knock it off, you two. You're giving me a headache." Storm growled from her spot, with her hands on her hips. Asonja itched his scarred wrist, wrapping himself in his trench coat. "WELP MY LITTLE FRIENDS TIME TO PLAY WITH A RACE AGAINST A ANTHER FRIEND" "Oh, that sounds like fun, now doesn't it?" Storm muttered sarcastically. "P-...please no...I dont want anymore of this..." Asonja whimpered. He seemed more weak and a bit quirky now, like he was soon go snap and go insane. Storm narrowed her eyes at Asonja for a moment, but she didn't say anything to him. He didnt look back. He continued to huddle in his little corner. His knife was visible and Storm oddly remembered what happens when he wields it. the back gates opened revieling a Eggman's Eggdragoon. "THE EGG DRAGOON!?!?!?! I haven't seen that since...... my first adventure..... Im screwed.... so badly." Axel actually looked scared of it like a past memory has suddenly re earthed itself in his brain. Asonja whimpered at it and huddled into his corner a bit more. The egg Dragoon started firing rockets at the group Axel just started running out of fear. Asonja got up too and ran in a different direction. After running in random directions, he hit Axel, colliding with him. "OW!! OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Axel rubbed his head. "S-sorry!" He said, getting up and running off again. He wasnt fighting at all. Category:Ask to join roleplay